The only exception
by Elizabeth Rivers
Summary: La vida de Edward Cullen el chico playboy de la escuela, cambia completamente cuando sus ojos ven por primera vez a Isabella Swan la unica chica que no cae rendida a sus pies, convirtiendola en la unica excepcion a su encanto con las demas chicas.
1. La despedida

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 1; La despedida**

BELLA POV

Bien mi vida aunque aburrida y tranquila había sido de lo más placentero que había disfrutado jamás... vivía en el pequeño pueblo llamado Forks... y ahora me tenía que ir a vivir junto con René (mamá) y Charlie (papá) a la hermosa y soleada Phoenix. Papá que era jefe de policía le habían ofrecido un mejor empleo para nuestro nuevo destino... por lo que ahora teníamos que partir. Me pesaba dejar nuestra hermosa casa, mi pequeña escuela y mis queridos amigos, que aunque hayan sido pocos, habían sido los mejores del mundo.  
Dejaba 17 años de maravillosos recuerdos, llenos de berrinches, regaños, alegrías, pero a fin de cuentas un momento muy bien vivido.  
Ya no vería a Jake quien había sido mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y que de no haber sido por mi mudanza quizá hubiéramos sido algo más... Ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones.  
Eso si vendría a visitarlo cada que pudiera y le escribiría a diario.  
Ya tenía todo empacado, la casa se quedaría completamente sola, al cuidado de la familia de Jake, nos mudaríamos cerca de con mi prima Rennesme o como yo le llamaba Nessie.  
Mis padres solo empacaban o más bien indicaban a los de mudanza para donde tenían que llevar todo, mamá era muy conservadora y como parecía que no regresaríamos en un largo tiempo, decidió llevarse la mayoría de los muebles para la nueva casa.  
-Mamá, papá... -les dije antes de despedirme de mi habitación- si no les importa iré para la reserva, quiero ver una última vez a Jake...-

Ambos me miraron con ternura y ambos asintieron sin objeción, sin más demora, tomé las llaves de la pickup que el papá de Jake me había regalado, para llegar a mi amigo, en cuanto me acercaba ya me esperaba Jake con esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, disfrazada con una sonrisa... adoraba su sonrisa... simplemente lo amaba y sin duda lo extrañaría, habíamos sido mejores amigos desde siempre, fuimos a la escuela juntos...  
Bajé de la camioneta y este solo me tendió su mano en silencio, yo la miré por unos segundos y me le abalancé, este solo me rodeo con los brazos levantándome en el aire, lo apreté fuertemente, me bajó con dulzura y me dirigió a su enorme cabaña, al parecer sus padres estaban fuera, ambos estábamos en nuestro lugar preferido... el balcón terraza que daba vista a la playa de la Push...

-Jake promete que me visitaras para navidad...-  
-Bromeas, iría aunque me arrancaran las piernas... nadie me lo impedirá...- decía en tono triste  
-Vamos Jake ya lo hablamos de esto...-  
-Lo se... - sus manos abarcaron mi rostro y me acercó hacia él... mi corazón latía fuertemente- pero no me hago a la idea de que te me vallas... hay tanta cosas que nunca te dije...-

-Y por qué no empiezas ahora...- dije en susurro  
-Oh Bella... mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, mi torpe y adorable amiga..- rio- no sabes cuanto... en realidad me gustas... y muchos...-

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso... al instante lagrimas se empezaron a mostrar en mis ojos, ¿porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi? era muy injusto, rápidamente sus labios rozaron los míos, yo le correspondí, no sabía cuántas veces había soñado con ello, pero que mas daba sería la primera y la última vez que lo hacía, nos habíamos quedado abrazados las próximas dos horas platicando de lo que sería nuestras vidas cuando de nuevo se juntaran, ya era hora de partir, había recibido la llamada de Charlie diciéndome que ya era hora de partir, con pesar y con lagrimas en los ojos Jake me acompañó hasta mi auto, lo miré una última vez.

-Hasta pronto Bella, espérame iré por ti...-  
-Lo haré Jake...- dije con mi voz quebrada, le di un beso a mi amigo y me subí a la camioneta, arranqué y solo pude ver el cómo lo dejaba atrás... llegué a mi casa en donde mis padres me esperaban dentro del auto, le di una última ojeada a mi "casa" mi "vida" y sin más nos fuimos para el aeropuerto.

**Bien se que está muy corto, lo siento; pero fuera de eso ¿Qué opinan? Y antes de que se me espanten… Claro que hay Edward Cullen y familia, no saquen conclusiones rápidas… Comenten y Recomienden.**

**Ciao. Ci vediamo dopo.**


	2. Nueva vida

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 2; Nueva vida**

El viaje en verdad había sido agotador y de los peores de mi vida, me lamentaba cada kilometro que estaba mas y mas lejos de mi antigua vida... gracias al cielo en el avión me había tocado lejos de mis padres, por lo que todo el vuelo me la pasé en sollozos de la vida que dejaba atrás, de la que jamás recuperaría.  
Llegamos por la noche, por lo que ese día nos quedaríamos en la casa de los abuelos, al día siguiente, nos dispusimos a acomodar la nueva casa, era bellísima y muy grande, mamá reconocía a la perfección el lugar, por lo que estaba más feliz que nunca, lo único que me alegraba de todo esto, era que vería de nuevo a Nessie, aunque algo diferente a mí, pero a fin de cuentas de mis mejores amigas, prácticamente mi hermana.  
En cuanto bajé de la camioneta esta (que por cierto viviría justo a lado) gritó como loca.

-¡Bella! - yo bajé a toda prisa y la abracé feliz, esta daba saltitos de felicidad- por fin llegaste....-

En el abrazo me percaté de que dos chicas estaban con ella, ahora ya estaban con nosotras, ambas me sonreían.

-Ah! que boba, lo siento...- me soltó- mira Bells ella es Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale...-

Las saludé con una sonrisa a ambas, Rosalie me dio la mano y Alice me abrazó...  
Eran realmente muy atractivas, Rosalie, alta rubia, con ojos verdes y brillantes y sumamente escultural, parecía una súper modelo, que a pesar de estar algo bronceada se dejaba a relucir su perfecta tez blanca... Alice en cambio era completamente diferente, otro tipo de belleza, era bajita (mucho más que yo, a la estatura de Nessie) sus ojos eran color azul celeste, y su cabello era corto con cada punta apuntando a diferentes lados de color negro, con facciones finas y también muy escultural, mi prima no se quedaba atrás, ya que tenía su cabello cobrizo y unos ojos color marrón realmente hermosos...  
Mis padres ya estaban en la entrada platicando con una señora que supuse que era familiar de Alice, eran sumamente parecidas en facciones, sonreía cariñosamente a mi dirección.

-Tu has de ser Bella... -yo asentí tímidamente- mucho gusto cariño... Soy Esme Cullen-  
La saludé tímidamente y esta al igual que Alice me abrazó.  
-Es la mamá de Alice...-dijo Nessie al mismo tiempo que entraban a la casa- y ella trabaja en decoraciones... arreglo su casa, ya verán que bien ah quedado es un genio...-

Sin más nos adentramos a la enorme casa que al parecer ya estaba amueblada, los de mudanza habían madrugado, mis padres junto con Esme se fueron a recorrer la casa, yo me quedé con mi prima.  
-Echaremos una hojeada rápida a la casa, porque me interesa que lleguemos a tu habitación...- decía Alice- síganme-  
Todo estaba realmente elegante y perfecto, la señora Cullen había hecho un excelente trabajo... la piscina estaba de fabula, la casa constaba con 4 habitaciones... a parte de un estudio que lo haríamos biblioteca, la cocina extensa al igual que la sala y el comedor... mi habitación era realmente enorme... al parecer Alice la había decorado acorde a mis gustos... le había quedado genial, era de tonos perlados con café, tenía un enorme libreo con mis libros favoritos, al centro mi cama y un armario del tamaño de mi habitación, constaba con un balcón que daba vista a toda la calle de atrás, junto con la piscina.

-Escogí esta especialmente para ti....- me decía Alice, ves la casa de enfrente...- asentí, la verdad era imposible no verla es decir si mi casa era enorme como una mansión por así decirlo, la de enfrente era como un castillo- ah pues ahí vivo yo...-

En eso se vio que en la otra casa de uno de los balcones salía un joven revisando unos libros, Dios era realmente guapo -pensé- tenía el cabello cobrizo y dejaba lucir una bella sonrisa... me había quedado como boba viendo, solo pude escuchar una risita por parte de Alice, esto hizo que me desconcentrara, al igual que el grito de mi prima.

-¡Edward! -saludaba agitando la mano, este miró desconcertado, pero en cuanto la reconoció sonrió- tremendo bobo...-  
-También te extrañé Nessie... -decía en eso sus ojos se posaron en mi por unos segundos, esto provocó que los colores me subieran a la cara y apartara yo la vista rápidamente- nos vemos chicas.-  
_Y se volvió a meter a su habitación, al igual Nessie que hablaba con Rose.  
-Mmm esperaba esto más emotivo-decía Alice  
-De que hablas Alice?-le dije desconcertada  
-Nada cosas mías Bells-me sonrió- ya tendré más tiempo...-

Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a charlar con lo que ahora vería serian mis nuevas amigas.

**De nuevo yo, molestándolos y quitándoles valiosos minutos de su tiempo, igual no soy tan buena escritora pero el intento se hace… sin más me despido.**

**Ciao. Ci vediamo dopo.**


	3. La única excepción

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception **

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 3; La única excepción **

Nos habíamos quedado platicando toda la tarde, tal fue así que Alice y parte de su familia se había quedado a cenar, yo me haría cargo de la cena, habían llegado Carlisle papá de Alice, era medico al parecer viejo amigo de Charlie... Emmett, tremendo bobo, era divertido, después estaban Rosalie y su hermano mellizo Jasper, este era muy serio pero sumamente divertido, estos al igual que Emmet iban en ultimo año, habían llegado con sus padres...  
Al terminar la cena Alice prometió pasar por nosotras para irnos juntas a mi primer día de escuela.  
En mi habitación ya me encontraba con mi laptop... chequé mi correo y ya tenía 2 mensajes de Jake. Abrí el primero era de ayer.  
" Bella....  
Recibí tu correo ahorita, me alegra que hayas llegado bien... no sabes cuánto te extraño, disculpa la brevedad de mis palabras pero papá me apura, tenemos que ir a la reserva, te mando un beso... mi bella."

Suspiré y chequé el segundo, este era de unas horas atrás, se veía mas extenso.  
"Ahora si... ¿Cómo te ha ido este primer día en tu casa? ¿Has hecho amigos? Cuéntame todo, sabes has dejado tu collar, el que te dio Emily la navidad pasada... lo guardaré hasta que vengas por él, oh hasta que yo mismo te lo lleve, no sabes lo mal que me siento, la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti, se que apenas han pasado dos días, pero al diablo... en la primera oportunidad me lanzo para Phoenix... quisiera escucharte de nuevo... te adoro... espero y me contestes mañana para que me platiques de tu día...  
Te quiere Jake..."

Al instante busqué mi móvil para marcarle, no le permitiría que viniera para acá, le daría un infarto a sus padres y los míos pensarían mal, por lo menos Charlie, "maldita sea" estaba apagado, por lo que le deje un correo de voz.

-Jake no seas bobo, no cometas tal estupidez sabes que no es prudente, también te quiero y muero por verte pero calma lo haremos pronto de la manera debía ¿ok? te quiero y por supuesto mañana te escribo besos-

Colgué y me dispuse a dormir... toda la noche soñé con un par de ojos color ámbar... era extraño pero hermoso a la vez... desperté algo agitada como eso de las 5:30 sabiendo que no dormiría me dispuse a darme un baño lentamente, tomé un blusa de manga corta color café y unos jeans que le combinaban, me dejé el cabello suelto y bajé a desayunar... mis padres aun no despertaban por lo que los sorprendería con el desayuno...

Como eso de las 6:40 sonó el claxon, me asomé y me encontré ante un despampanante porche amarillo... por el copiloto se asomaba Rosalie y pude ver que Nessie se disponía a subir. Me despedí de mis padres y salí a toda prisa subiéndome al auto junto con Nessie.

-Buenos días chicas...-  
-Hola Bells- dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres que después se pusieron a reír...  
Arrancó para la escuela y en menos de 15 minutos llegamos... la verdad nada que ver a la escuela de Forks, era como 3 o 4 veces más grande que la mía... repleta de salones y de los pocos estudiantes que apenas iban llegando... aun faltaba como media hora para inicio de clases, pero a Alice no le gustaba llegar nunca tarde, bajamos y los pocos estudiantes que estaba ahí se nos quedaban viendo como bobos, rápidamente supe que era por mis amigas, digo las tres parecían súper modelos y yo ahí arruinándoles el momento, estas no le dieron mucha importancia y nos dedicamos a cruzar la calle para llegar a prefectura donde me darían mis papeles, estando ya a la acera llevaba mi mochila, se me había resbalado, mis amigas avanzaron quedándome yo atrás, aunque quise pararme choqué con alguien, provocando que me callera en la calle.

Lo único que vi fue un coche que inútilmente trataba de frenar, pero no lo lograría... sentí un par de brazos que se abalanzaron sobre mi provocando que callera en la banqueta, y lo único que vi, fueron ese par de ojos color ámbar.

-¿Estás bien? -decía  
-Si lo estoy.... gracias...- me levanté a toda prisa para cruzar la calle y juntarme con mis amigas que veían aterradas a mi dirección  
-Valla...- dijo al mismo tiempo que reía sínicamente  
-Cual es el chiste para reírme también...- dije irritada por su reacción  
-No es que acabo de salvar tu vida y solo gracias... ni siquiera tu nombre-  
-¿Salvar mi vida después de ponerla tu en peligro? -dije fríamente- jaja que risa-

Me giré para seguir mi camino como si nada, este me volvió a interceptar  
-Pues muchas chicas lo desean, digo, todas caen rendidas a mis pies... por cierto soy Edward Cullen-  
Que se creía este tipo, con sus aires de grandeza  
-Pues como vez -dije furiosa- soy la excepción...- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.  
Yo solo me giré siguiendo mi camino  
-No oí tu nombre...- decía a mi espalda, lo miré por última vez  
-No lo dije...- finalicé antes de reunirme con mis amigas, dejando a lo que parecía ser el playboy de la escuela…

**Hoy no tengo nada que decir salvo preguntarles ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen muchos reviews y recomienden xD**

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


	4. Encuentros y tropiezos

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 4; Encuentros y tropiezos **

-¡Dios! Pero ¡qué ha pasado!-

Gritaba Alice como loca... era la única...

-Nada solo que por culpa de "Edward Cullen" casi me atropellan...-  
-Aquel tremendo estúpido...- decía Rosalie  
-Pero también me salvó... lo siento...-dije- pero en verdad es un patán...-

Alice y Nessie se me quedaron viendo realmente exhortas, Rose no se veía sorprendida, no me giré para ver a Edward por lo que seguí mi camino, las demás me siguieron...  
En la dirección me habían dado mi horario... por desgracia por ser de segundo, no me tocaría ni con Rose ya que iba en tercero ni con Alice y Nessie que iban en primero...  
Me despedí de ellas en prefectura... una señora de edad avanzada me dio mi horario.  
Tenia Álgebra, cuando entré al salón me topé con una chica realmente agradable, su nombre era Ángela... era la única que no se veía como boba, como el resto de mi clase, era muy linda... después me tocó Literatura, al entrar sin querer tiré unos libros, por lo que me agache a levantarlos, al pararme alguien tropezó conmigo.  
Ambos caímos al suelo, yo en el pecho de este chavo, que en cuanto lo distinguí me enfureció.

-Chica misteriosa...- decía Edward Cullen

Yo solo me paré enojada sin prestarle mucha atención, este también se paró.

-Veo que eres muy propensa a accidentes ¡Eh!-  
-Quizá porque tú los provocas...- dije

No lo miré mas y fui y me senté en una banca cerca de una chica que miraba la escena... no le presté mucha atención... Edward me miraba pero después se fue y se sentó en una banca hasta la esquina adelante.  
En verdad la clase fue insoportable, Edward Cullen era todo un caso, era el típico don Juan que se lucia por que todas las chicas lo querían, no me caía nada bien, gracias a dios no llamaba mucho la atención, así pasaría desapercibida.

-Eres Isabella ¿no?- me decía la chica de al lado, el profesor había salido un momento, por lo que cada quien se dedicó a hacer cualquier cosa, yo solo le asentí tímidamente- hola me llamo Jessica... pero dime, tú conoces a Edward...-

-No ¿porque la pregunta?-  
-No es que no deja de mirarte...-  
Esta le sonreía a Edward a mis espalada y cuando me giré pude comprobar que era cierto, el me estaba mirando con suma intensidad, yo no aparté la mirada hasta que Jesica que volvió a interrumpir

-Pues una recomendación por ser la nueva... no te hagas muchas esperanzas... el es así con todas...-

Por su cara solo pude ver que no lo hacía por prevenirme, si no porque a ella le gusta el, no reproché al contrario creo que eran tal para cual, ego centristas y superficiales.

-No te preocupes...- le dije- no planeaba hacerlo... además tengo novio...-

En eso sonó el timbre y me fui para la enorme cafetería, mis amigas junto con Emmet y Jasper me esperaban en la entrada.  
Cada quien tomó su charola... me atrasé porque la registradora no tenia cambio.

-Te esperamos...- decía Rose  
-No adelántense... ya ubiqué la mesa... ahora los alcanzo...-

Unas chicas que estaban adelante mío, charlaban sobre un chico el cual se dirigía para su dirección, ellas pretendían dejarlo pasar... por lo que me apresuré a tomar lo necesario e irme, no quería detener la fila tampoco, cuando salí de la enorme cola de estudiantes un grito me distrajo.

-¡Hola Bella!- decía Jesica agitando su mano, yo que no podía solo moví mi cabeza- ven ¡siéntate con nosotras!-

Ahí estaban Ángela otras dos chicas y dos chicos que ubicaba de varias clases atrás.

-Lo siento Jess- dije apenada- pero me esperan...- y apunté a la mesa de los Cullen, esta en cuanto vio se paralizo aunque no supe porque que esta vez la que habló fue Ángela

-Ok no te preocupes Bella, nos vemos en Biología...- me sonrió y yo me gire para seguir mi camino, mi charola había chocado con la de otro chico que al parecer estaba justo al lado mío, genial que acaso ¿el mundo me odiaba? Era Edward Cullen que al parecer me esperaba, ¿de dónde había salido? Quién sabe, el choque provocó que mis alimentos cayeran al suelo, este solo rio, yo como boba me limité solo a levantarlos.

-Chica misteriosa, parece que me sigues...- decía con ese aire de grandeza  
-¡Bah! ni que tuvieras tanta suerte...- le dije- con tu permiso.-

Lo rodee y me dirigí al bote a tirar todo mi alimento ya inservible, este solo me seguía

-Permíteme pagarlo...-  
-No nada de eso... estoy bien....-

De nuevo lo dejé atrás llegando a la mesa de mis amigos, que por cierto observaban todo muy atentos

-Pero que ah ocurrido...- decía Nessie  
-No pregunten...- dije

Genial este día había sido el peor que esperaba, casi me mataban por culpa de Edward Cullen, se creía todo un don Juan porque creyó que me caería a sus pies, después en el salón de clases me tira y ahora en la cafetería, para colmo era hermano de Alice... lo tendría q estar viendo.... Como aborrecía a Edward Cullen

**Lo cierto es que cuando escribí este capítulo (dejando en claro que este fantic lo paso en otro blog) recibí diversas críticas, unos me decían que cual Bella en su sano juicio podía llegar a odiar a Edward Cullen y amar a Jake… Otros más seguros decían que era genial el modo en cómo se iba desarrollando la relación ya que le da más fuerza para el futuro… en fin… ustedes comentaran mis queridos lectores, que pasen un buen día.**

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


	5. Rumores

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 5; Rumores**

Todo el resto de ese día no fue mejor... me tocaba Biología y gimnasia (las últimas dos clases del día) con Edward... solo era víctima de sus miradas furtivas y del coqueteo que les hacía cada chica que pasaba... ¿porque simplemente no se olvidada de mi existencia y seguía con su vida y me dejaba seguir la mía?

Las chicas no me hablaron del tema... mejor para mi... pero la verdad Alice no me facilitaba las cosas, era increíble el como rápidamente se corrían los rumores por aquí…  
Al salir al estacionamiento Alice y Nessie ya me esperaban afuera del porche amarillo, yo venía con Rose hablando de otras cosas.

-Oh oh...- dijo Rose  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Alice tiene esa mirada...- me dijo,  
-¿Cual mirada rose?  
-Esa mira - me señaló, cuando la miré se veía realmente desesperada y algo enojada- a como veo y como te mira creo que es algo contigo... sabes creo que te salvaré...-

No entendía ni decima de lo que me decía, por lo que en cuanto llegamos cerca de ellas las iba a saludar cuando Rose intervino.

-Chicas saben... -dijo- Bella y yo nos vamos en el autobús hoy... es que acompañaremos a Ángela...-  
Alice hizo un movimiento de que guardara silencio, esta rápidamente lo hizo, sin dejarme de fulminar con la mirada.

-Será después... -dijo con un tono irritado- Isabella Marie Swan.... -esperen... Como supo mi nombre completo?- ¡me quieres explicar esa babosada que anda corriendo por todo el campus de que tu ya tienes novio!-

Pff en cuanto oí esto me quité un peso de encima, pensé que se trataba algo de vida o muerte, Nessie me miraba escéptica, y yo solo rompí en carcajadas, Rose solo me secundó

-Dios Alice -decía Rose- pensé que era algo grave....-  
-No es gracioso, esta tarde lo escuché de Mike Newton... ¡dime si es cierto o no! Quien es...-  
-Vamos Alice no se dé que hablas... no hagas drama... quien inicio ese rumor...- dije perpleja  
-Bueno pues tu...- habló Nessie yo solo la miré escéptica- si Jesica lo gritó a los cuatro vientos...-

-Bah -dije- ¡es eso! valla sí que es chismosa -reí- es solo que esta mañana tropecé con Edward me enojé con él y esta me pregunto si lo conocía ya que me miraba mucho después me dijo que no perdiera mi tiempo con él y yo solo le contesté sin pensar que no planeaba hacerlo y que además tenia novio...-

-Menos mal...- dijo Alice- ya me había asustado...-  
-Pero porque tanto drama con que tenga novio...?-  
-Bueno -hablo Rose- al verla así supongo que es porque ya te consiguió algún prospecto perfecto para ti...-

Ahí si fue cuando me cabeza me dio vueltas, ¡que! ¡Un novio! Pero si yo no lo necesitaba además yo tenía a mi propio amor esperando por mi y ese era Jake y la verdad dudaba de que Alice lograra que me enamorara de alguien mas... la verdad para no darle más vuelo a la discusión preferí callar por un tiempo lo de Jake a mis amigas

**Jajaja ¡Dios! Simplemente adoro a Alice Cullen, como eh dicho es la hermana o amiga que todos quisiéramos tener, aunque claro si es exagerada, pero aun así la adoro con todo y sus locuras.**

**Saben lo que tienen que hacer queridos lectores.**

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo**


	6. Regalos y un gran plan

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 6; Regalos y un gran plan.**

Era ya viernes, el fin de mi primera semana aquí en Phoenix, la verdad que no era tan malo como imaginaba, es decir en tan poco tiempo había conocido a Rose y Alice y ya me había encariñado tanto con ellas, simplemente eran geniales...  
Aunque claro como todo había uno que otro límite, esa mañana había amanecido más de lo normal... bueno más bien me levantaron.

-Bella... -me susurró alguien al oído- Bella...- con una voz de campanilla, totalmente aguda yo solo me moví para tratar de dormir...- ¡ISABELLA SWAN!-

Me grito prácticamente en el oído, rápidamente me levanté provocando que me callera de la cama.

-¡Dios! ¡ ¿Alice estás loca?- 

Le decía al mismo tiempo que me levantaba sobándome... era increíble esta chica, pero un momento ¿cómo demonios había entrado a mi casa y a estas horas del día? Es decir eran las... ¡5 d la mañana!

-Alice pero... que haces en mi casa... ¡ ¿que no duermes? Pareces vampiro...-  
-¡Si lo sé pero aun así no dejo de verme genial!- se rio sentándose en mi cama, dejándome un cambio de ropa, yo solo la miré enarcando una ceja- vamos ahora no quiero excusas, te traje estos jeans padrísimos junto con unos zapatos negros y una blusa del mismo color. El día pinta realmente hermoso, además que quería que te vieras especial...-

-¿Para qué? O ¿qué?-  
-Pff ¡vamos! No seas aguafiestas...- decía Nessie entrando a mi habitación  
-Si Bells! -ahora era Nessie, estas chicas me matarían- tus padres han planeado una sorpresa para ti... y antes de que digas algo, vete a bañar que te queremos poner bonita...-  
-¿Disculpa?-  
-No Bella no es eso...- intervino Rose- lo que quiso decir Nessie es que queremos arreglarte de acuerdo a la situación y como es sorpresa, te someterás a nuestras manos...-

Pude ver el cómo se les dibujaban unas enorme sonrisas de satisfacción, yo solo sentía terror por lo que pudiera pasar... no era muy afán a la moda, por lo regular era lo que me hacía sentir cómoda y ya... simplemente sencilla. Sin más me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, cuando me había cambiado, las chicas me habían sentado en el tocador, realmente Alice está loca... parecía que iba a ir a una fiesta, sin más me puse leve capa de maquillaje y me cepille el pelo, al bajar mi padre que comía cereal se atragantó.

-Valla hija... luces preciosa...- dijo algo apenado  
-Ella es preciosa... es solo que usa ropa diferente...- decía mamá al mismo tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla- pero siéntate primero desayunen antes de que te mostremos lo que preparamos para ti.

Acabando.

-Bueno Bella, Nessie nos ha contado la incomodidad de andar para arriba y para abajo en autos ajenos...-miró a mamá sonriendo y se dirigieron a la cochera...- bueno sé que te encantara...-

Al abrir la puerta de la cochera me encontré ante un Peugeot - 206 color azul, me encantaba, era compacto... el pasar mucho tiempo con Jake me dejaba mucho conocimiento de autos, ¡era realmente genial!

-¡PAPA! ¡MAMA! -grité contenta-¡ es realmente genial! ¡Pero cómo! ¡Digo!-

No decía nada coherente, todos reían.

-Bueno te lo íbamos a dar en unas semanas más, pero al diablo -dijo papá- que lo disfrutes... batallaste por mucho tiempo con la pickup... ahora este es todo tuyo...-

Los abracé de la felicidad y sin mas todas nos fuimos en mi nuevo auto para celebrar...

-Alice porque mejor no le dices a Bella tu verdadero motivo de este arreglo...- decía Nessie  
-¡Ahs! niñas me lo arruinan...-  
-De que hablan Alice... -dije perpleja-  
-Pues de que haré que rompas más de un corazón hoy... es algo que tengo pero después te lo explicaré...a por cierto cenaras con nosotros esta noche...-

No pude decir mas ya que en cuanto llegamos a la escuela, ésta casi me pegaba diciéndome donde tenía que estacionarme.

ALICE POV 

Tenía un gran plan... ese era el emparejar al idiota de mi hermano Edward con mi queridísima amiga Bella, sabía que ella no lo soportaba... pero bueno no la culpaba, a Edward después de lo que le hicieron se quedó con esa mascara para que nunca más lo lastimaran... pero ya era hora de regresar a mi antiguo hermano y sabia que Bella lo iba a cambiar... además de que me venía diciendo Emmet que se sorprendía el como ella ni si quiera lo miraba... eso era punto a mi favor ya que a Edward le llamaba mas la atención.

-¡Genial! ¡No Bella ahí no!... Si a un lado de ese volvo plateado... si aquel idiota es mi hermano Edward... -le decía a Bella que me reprochaba, pero lo que no sabía que todo esto era parte de mi plan... le empezaría a meter la espina a Edward...- si ya verás que no muerde si se pone patán Rose lo golpea...-

Con muecas en la cara mi amiga bajó, la seguimos nosotras, Edward parecía que comía moscas, ya que no nos reconoció hasta que salimos de auto y Emmet tuvo que chiflarle a Bella y Edward la miró quedándose como un estúpido... genial mi plan estaba funcionando.


	7. Un gran idiota

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 7; Un gran idiota**

ALICE POV

-¡Wow! ¡Bella! -gritaba Emmett eufórico- ¡te ves genial!-

Mi amiga solo avanzaba a un paso algo torpe por los halagos con las mejillas coloradas, Edward se había quedado sin disimular su asombro... hasta que Bella lo miró sin mucha importancia y este parecía que se enojaba más aun...  
Tenia que poner mi plan en marcha... para eso necesitaba la ayuda del bribón de Emmett.  
Este se acercó a Bella la tomó de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

-mm Sabes Bells, creo que te caerá bien mi amigo Mike Newton...-

Decía al mismo tiempo que se la llevaba, ese tal Mike iba en el grado de Edward y sabía de antemano que a mi hermano no le caía nada bien... es decir aunque no le llegara ni a los talones al estúpido de mi hermano... si le hacía competencia en el campus... ambos cuando se proponían en ser idiotas lo hacían, ya que los dos se creían los mejores playboys del campus...  
Nessie y Rose siguieron a Emmet y Bella justo detrás, Edward solo apretaba los puños contra el carro... en verdad le enfurecía que mi amiga no le hiciera caso.

El plan era que Mike tratara de conquistar a Bella justo en frente de Edward, mi amiga por cortesía le hablaría pero nada más, sabía que no era su tipo y que no le haría caso.  
Después llevaría a Bella a cenar a mi casa y de ahí tomaría cualquier pretexto para que se quedara a dormir en mi casa... Era perfecto

-Edward... cierra la boca te tragaras una mosca...- le dije, este me fulminó con la mirada y yo solo le sonreí mas yendo a toda prisa a mi clase...

BELLA POV

En cuanto Emmett me empezó a llenar de halagos mi mejillas se encendieron, solo miré una vez al estúpido de Edward Cullen que no dejaba de mirarme... lo ignoré prestándole atención a Emmet

-mm sabes creo que te caerá bien mi amigo Mike Newton...-

y nos fuimos para mi siguiente clase, en cuanto entré al salón de lengua fui víctima de miradas fijas, esto solo hizo que apresurara el paso para llegar hasta mi asiento, para mi desgracia mi asiento habitual estaba ocupado por un chico con la cara aniñada, era rubio con ojos azules, platicaba vagamente con Jessica, este en cuanto me miró dejó de hacerle caso y me miró sonriente.

-Oh disculpa este es tu asiento...- me decía  
-No... te preocupes...- dije tratando de huir de ahí, ya que Jessica me miró amenazante  
-Es que me dijo que estaba desocupado...-  
- Y claro que lo está, es solo que venía a decirle algo a Jess.. Pero creo que puede esperar...- dije, después del chisme que inventó creo que no me sentaría mas con ella.  
-Mike Newton...- se presentó... ¿porque creía Emmet que él me caería bien? Creo que después lo averiguaría  
-Bella Swan...- le sonreí- bueno nos vemos...-

Les dije para girarme y buscar otro asiento, al ver el único que quedaba pensé "MIERDA, EL MUNDO ATENTA CONTRA MI" con un suspiro me dirigí al asiento justo a un lado de Edward Cullen, este miraba para el frente muy serio.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?- dije con un tono de voz desenfadado, este ni se molestó en mirarme para contestarme  
-Pues de hecho si... espero a alguien...- me dijo con una voz hostil y fría ¿ahora que le había hecho? a sí creo que no caí rendida a sus pies...

Me quedé ahí parada con mi mochila en la mano y segundos después se paró una chica de la banca de atrás para hablarle a Edward. Era rubia y escultural, tenía unos ojos azules, en pocas palabras una belleza.

-Hola Ed...-  
-Hola Tanya... ¿te gustaría el sentarte conmigo hoy?-  
Maldito seas, pensé, si no quería sentarse solo era cuestión de que me dijera y ya... no había ningún problema, esta perpleja asintió rápidamente tomando sus cosas y sentándose, yo me fui a su lugar con las mejillas encendidas, en verdad explotaba de coraje...

Edward solo se limitó a mirarme y sonreírme... ¿que se creía? yo solo le voltee la cara...

-No te preocupes es todo un bastardo...- Me susurró un chico con acné en la cara y cabello lacio y negro brilloso, me sonreía- se cree todo un don Juan pero olvídalo, Eric...-  
-Bella-

Sin más inicio la clase algo aburrida, por suerte todas esas miradas terminaron antes de lo que pensaba, el profesor se tuvo que ir temprano y dijo que en cuanto termináramos nuestros trabajos los dejáramos en el escritorio, por suerte era un ensayo de cumbres borrascosas... ya había leído ese libro por lo que terminé antes de lo planeado, guardando mis cosas me levanté, muchos me miraron..Dejé mi hoja en el escritorio y salí a mi casillero.

-Bella me podrías prestar tus apuntes es que veo que eres buena en la clase y me faltan varios...- era Edward que me alcanzaba con un tono calmado, ERA TODO UN CASO DE BIPOLARIDAD MASIVA

- mm sabes... no los ocuparías si prestaras mas atención a la clase y no a tus admiradoras... pídeselo a ellas... recuerda que yo soy la única excepción...-

Dije antes de irme a toda prisa con una sonrisa en la cara... este se había quedado exhorto, eso me hacia feliz, porque sabía que le callaba la boca por lo de hace rato y él lo sabía.

EDWARD POV

Ese día me había levantado realmente bien, es decir a pesar de que toda la semana me agobiaba Isabella Swan... pero ¿por qué? Eh ahí el dilema, no la conocía y se me hacia sumamente interesante, por lo regular era yo muy bueno descifrando los rostros de todos, menos de ella, era siempre desde su principio... inesperada, cuando uno pensaba que sabia como actuaria, hacia otra cosa...  
La primera vez que la vi, en aquel ventanal me llamó rápidamente su mirada de perplejidad, al principio creí porque me vio... es decir sin adornarme pero cualquier chica que me veía caía como boba a mis pies... lo odiaba pero a fin de cuentas era mi mascara.

Cuando desperté me encontré solo con Emmet en la cocina, era raro porque Alice era la primera que madrugaba, era muy hiperactiva.  
-Y Alice?-  
-No preguntes...-

Sin más nos fuimos como siempre temprano a la escuela o purgatorio en mi volvo, todo el camino Emmett se vio realmente extraño pero no le presté mucha importancia, estábamos ya en el estacionamiento, cuando sentí que un auto se estacionaba, la verdad estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no presté atención, hasta que los silbidos de Emmett me obligaron a mirar, no lo podía creer, era Isabella Swan, se veía realmente hermosa... dios que estaba diciendo... la miré fijamente, esta también lo hizo pero no me prestó atención ¿que tenia de malo? todas las chicas se sonrojarían o algo y Bella no hizo simplemente me ignoró...

-Cierra la boca o te comerás una mosca...-  
Era Alice que observaba todo, yo solo la fulminé con la mirada y esta se fue prácticamente danzando... que pretendía ¿hacerla de Cupido? emparejar a Bella con el idiota de Emmett?

Maldita sea esta ofendiendo a mi hermano ¿por celos? ¡Sácate! eso de la cabeza me dije... ella me odiaba y yo simplemente no la comprendía, es decir actuaba para fastidiarla porque adoraba ver sus mejillas arder... sus bellos ojos achocolatados llenos de coraje al verme...  
Esperen estaba hiperventilando de nuevo... esta chica me hacia desatinar en todos los sentidos...  
Pero extrañamente aunque estuviera enojado con ella, no la podía odiar, como con esa cara de Ángel...

Estaba ya en el salón de lengua y pude ver como ella platicaba con ese Newton... esto me enfureció, por lo que me fui a mi lugar, segundos más tarde solo escuche su voz angelical.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?- dijo algo enfadada, ¿por qué lo estaba? quería encararla pero no sabía el cómo actuaria, solo quería ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas  
-Pues de hecho si... espero a alguien...- lo dije inventando con un tono hostil... esta solo se quedó ahí parada hasta que Tanya me saludó

-Hola Ed...-  
-Hola Tanya... ¿te gustaría el sentarte conmigo hoy?-  
Rápidamente vi como esta casi se me dejaba ir, se contuvo y rápido se sentó a mi lado, Bella solo bufó enojada y se sentó justo detrás... no sabía el porqué, pero me agradaba hacerla enojar... era tiernamente adorable... por lo que me giré para sonreírle, esperando a que esta también lo hiciera, pero fue todo lo contrario, me mató metafóricamente con la mirada como diciéndome "PUDRETE" y me volteo la cara...

Esto solo provocó que ganara mas mi interés... fue cuando supe que ella era diferente a todas las chicas, y eso era bueno, creo, claro que me frustraba, el porqué no actuaba como las demás... no se dejaba llevar, simplemente era ella.

Toda la clase me debatía el como acercármele pero de una manera a la defensiva sin dejarme exponer ni estropear mi reputación... tenia que ser hábil, pero sin perder mi toque, antes de lo esperado Bella había acabado el trabajo, lo cierto es que yo también, era solo que esperaba a que ella lo hiciera para hablarle, pero de nuevo se me anticipó, no me había fijado que había tomado sus cosas y salió rápidamente del aula, sin pensarlo ni dos segundos salí tras de ella, dejando a Tanya hablando sola. En verdad ella no me importaba, ahora solo quería hablar con Bella

-Bella me podrías prestar tus apuntes es que veo que eres buena en la clase y me faltan varios...- le dije alcanzándola se mordió su perfecto labio y me habló

-mm sabes... no los ocuparías si prestaras mas atención a la clase y no a tus admiradoras... pídeselo a ellas... recuerda que yo soy la única excepción...-

Como balde de agua fría me cayó, me dejó ahí parado realmente exhorto, ¡Demonios! Esta chica tenia coraje, supongo que me lo merecía... de hecho juraría que hasta iba sonriendo, esto me pareció realmente excitante.  
Además su evidente desagrado hacia mí, las veces que me topaba con ella, todo en ella era genial para mí y me hacia querer saber más.

No se que tenia Isabella Swan... pero sabía que sería mi perdición si seguía por este camino, si quería seguir como antes tendría que alejarme de ella, pero tan solo con el hecho de ver que era la única excepción me atraía mas... fue cuando una chispa en mi cabeza estallo

-No puede ser... me estoy enamorando de Isabella Swan...- susurre  
-Vaya te habías tardado...- decía Nessie

**Pff Sorry chavos por alejarme demasiado tiempo, prometo que ya no pasará de nuevo, lo cierto que por problemas personales se ha interrumpido la serie de proyectos que tengo, pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta, prometiendo mas capítulos y mas historias, por lo pronto me dedicaré a terminar lo que empecé.**

**Este capítulo es de mis favoritos al ver la frustración del enigmático Edward Cullen.**

**Queridos lectores sin más que decir, salvo decirles que me sigan leyendo y cualquier comentario y saben donde encontrarme, me despido, espero disfruten.**

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


	8. Noche en casa de los Cullen

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 8; Noche en casa de los Cullen**

-Q...Que... Nessie ¿pero qué haces aquí?-  
-Nada, venia por Bella... ¡pero al demonio...! Tu y ella… que feliz... Deja que le diga a Alice...-

¡Genial! Ahora no me las quitaría de encima, adoraba a ese duende y a Nessie, pero cuando se proponían a hacer algo no lo dejaban, además no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho... Isabella, ¿Que me has hecho?

-Nessie, la verdad no sé ni lo que dije... por favor no le digas nada a Alice hasta que aclare mi cabeza ¿ok?-  
-Como digas...- me dio un pequeño en el brazo - solo te digo algo... tienes competencia... y no me refiero al montón de estúpidos de esta escuela...-

Se fue sin decirme mas ¿competencia? quien seria, no sabía cómo pero una ira me empezó a invadir ¿celos? quizá, pero ahora lo que me importaba investigar quien era mi competencia. 

BELLA POV

El día había sido diferente y demasiado raro, hoy me había ganado a muchas personas, es decir muchos chicos se presentaban ante mí, otras chicas se presentaban y muchas más me decían de cosas... GENIAL ALICE, pero no me importó, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Edward... ¿por qué prefirió que aquella chica la tal Tanya se sentara con ella? Me enfurecía, estaba en mi casillero dejando mis cosas, repasando en mi mente aquellos ojos dorados... eran perfectos... MALDITA SEA pensé, por suerte sonó el celular... miré el identificador y era Jake... ¡MIERDA! No le había hablado desde aquel correo...

Sin más contesté maravillada, quería escuchar su voz.

-¡Jake!-  
-¡Bella! Preciosa ¿como estas? Me enojaría contigo por no hablarme pero tendrás tus cosas además solo quería escucharte...-  
-Lo se perdóname... pero créeme te compensaré...- el se rio- ¿estás en clase?  
-Bueno de hecho si... ando de incognito... ¡OH DIABLOS! Me descubrió Tanner... Te quiero-  
-Te quiero también Jake...-

Y colgué con una sonrisa en la boca, era realmente tierno... era extraño pero lo veía mas como un amigo que como algo mas... es decir claro que me gustaba... pero... mi mente hoy daba vueltas...  
Escuché una puerta de un casillero cerrarse bruscamente, cuando me giré me encontré con un Edward realmente extraño, tenía una mirada ¿triste? Esto me dolió a mí también, aunque no sabía por qué.  
Mi sangre se subió a la cabeza ¿había escuchado mi conversación? por su cara creo que si... aunque no debía de importarme ¿no?  
Este iba a hablar pero no sabía que contestarle, así que gracias a Tanya me pude escapar.

-Hola Eddie me dejaste...- lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la boca, este no se quitó, me fui a toda prisa a la cafetería, tratando de continuar el día.

Por la noche estaba en mi casa, Nessie y yo iríamos a casa de Alice a cenar, ambas llegamos puntual a las 7, Rose también llegaba, Esme nos recibió tan hogareñamente, Carlisle nos saludó y Emmet me había abrazado levantándome por los aires, Edward apenas y se limitó a mirarme...

La cena fue de lo más tranquila, aunque Alice se hubiera empeñado en no hacerlo así, ya que en el acomodo habíamos quedado así; Carlisle en un extremo y Esme hasta el otro, del lado derecho habíamos quedado Alice yo y Nessie, en frente de nosotras, Rose Edward y Emmet…  
Era víctima de las miradas furtivas de Edward...

Acabando cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas, Esme y Carlisle subieron, todos los demás nos sentamos en la sala para ver una película... era la de Romeo y Julieta, era de mis favoritas. Alice tenía como 4 tazones repletos de palomitas, igual las cosas no me las facilitaba Alice.

Emmet se había ido a sentar a los pies del sofá en donde estaba rose, este devoraba las palomitas, en el mediano se sentaron Alice y Nessie de una manera que no cupiera ahí, me senté en el grande junto con Edward, solo que cada quien estaba hasta el otro extremo, después del trágico final de la película, no me había dado cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que estaba más cerca de Edward y el de mi, ambos nos habíamos recorrido justo en medio, nuestras manos se rozaban...  
Y que eran las 10 de la noche...

-¡Alice! Se me hizo tardísimo, Charlie y Renné estarán preocupados  
-Nada de eso Bells, les hable y les dije que te quedarías a dormir...-  
-P... ¡Pero qué! No traje ropa...-  
-Por suerte yo te traje...- decía Nessie- además será día de chicas...-

Rodee los ojos y me levanté llevándome conmigo varios tazones de palomitas vacios a la cocina, como siempre mi cordura me fallaba ya que no había visto uno de los escalones entrando a la cocina, y se me cayeron los tazones, cerré los ojos esperando el suelo en mi cara, pero nada... en vez de eso sentí unos brazos sujetándome por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-Si es solo que estos zapatos que Alice me dio, son imposibles...-

Lo dije haciendo puchero, Edward solo sonrió y por primera vez no lo odie, es decir por primera vez se veía como un chico ¿normal? quizá era porque no estaba rodeada de todas sus admiradoras, como fuera esa parte de él me agrado.

-Bella, ¡¿ya te mataste?-

oía que me gritaba Alice, esto no evito que Edward y yo riéramos...

Me soltó y me dejó que llevara las cosas, los empecé a lavar, este se puso a ayudarme a secarlos...  
Nadie decía nada, la verdad fue un silencio demasiado incomodo, acabando me esperé a que este hablara pero no lo hizo, por lo que salí de la cocina.

-Un momento Bella...- me paré en seco girándome para encararlo, este me miraba ausente- quien es Jake?-

¡Diablos! Me había oído y ahora me preguntaba, la verdad no sabía porque sentía tanto terror en contestar, el no me agradaba... o bueno eso creía, además Jake me gustaba... o también eso creía...

Demonios Edward Cullen me hacia desatinar, pero esto me hizo recordar la escena de con Tanya.

-¿Ahora me hablas...?- dije, me tenía que salir por la tangente, este enarcó una ceja – sí, es decir hoy en literatura parecía que te molestaba mi presencia, ¿con qué derecho vienes a preguntarme sobre alguien con quien hablaba?-

Este se tensó rápidamente pero sin dejarme de ver...

-¡Si tienes razón!- dijo con su antiguo tono de grandeza, genial, el antiguo Edward estaba de vuelta era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- no me debería de interesar, es mas tienes ¡razón! ¡No me  
interesas!-

¡Auch! No sé porque esto último me dolió, ahora hablaba fuerte

-¡Que bien que te des cuenta! ¡Playboy de pacotilla!-

Este se acercó rápidamente a mí, Dios se veía tan ¡Sexi!

-¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Bella Swan?' -estaba demasiado cerca, me había arrinconado a la pared, sentía su respiración- ¿un playboy de pacotilla? Te mostraré que soy más que eso y que eres una mas...-

Que demonios estaba haciendo, se estaba acercando a mi boca y yo como idiota no me quitaba, este veía ya victoria segura pues sonreía triunfalmente, también lo creía yo, hasta que mi pie se encajo en el de él...  
Este rápidamente se inclinó de dolor... mirándome exhorto.

-Cuantas veces te diré, a mi no me vienes y me engañas con tus mañas de playboy... Conmigo no funciona, hazte a la idea de que no me atraes ni en lo más mínimo, de hecho ¡Te odio! y no me caes nada bien, ¡EDWARD CULLEN no me gustas! A quien quiero es a Jake y eso ¡no lo cambiaras tú!-

Este se veía realmente confundido y lleno de furia, al mismo tiempo los demás entraban para ver que ocurría.

-¿Que pasa? -decía Alice

Ambos la miramos sin ninguna expresión, Edward se reincorporó realmente enojado tomando sus llaves. 

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntaba Alice  
-En realidad importa, creo que iré con Tanya a divertirme...-

Y salió a toda prisa azotando la puerta detrás de si, oyéndose el carro arrancar.

-No preguntes Alice... -dije realmente con la voz quebrada, no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir... no lo odiaba y lo de Jake en parte era cierto pero no del todo- mejor dame mi ropa para cambiarme eh irme a dormir...-

Nadie dijo nada, Rose y Emmett me miraron con preocupación pero se fueron para la sala, Nessie me dio la ropa y Alice me dijo como llegar a mi habitación, la casa era enorme y de puro milagro no me perdí.  
Me encerré en mi habitación me di un baño y me puse unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, la verdad no me podía dormir, me había quedado preocupada en verdad por Edward...  
Habían pasado ya dos horas y seguía sin dormir, se escuchaba voces en la cocina aun por lo que bajé a ver qué sucedía, a lo que pude escuchar se trataba de las chicas.

-Aun no ha llegado... si Esme se entera se pondrá triste... y Carlisle lo regañará…- decía Alice devastada

-Calma duende, Emmet fue a buscarlo...- decía Rose  
-¡Pero ve de donde le llamo! -decía Nessie enojada- ¡de casa de Tanya!-  
-Si pero no dice nada...-  
En eso sonó un celular, Rose contestó

-Si ¿qué ocurre? - esperó y suspiro- ¡menos mal! Ok aquí esperamos... no se tarden...- 

-¡Que ocurre! -decía Alice desesperada  
-Calma, ve lo que te decía, estaba en un bar hasta atrás... lo de Tanya no sé porque lo dijo, ya que esta ni siquiera vio a Edward... no sé porque lo dijo...- decía Rose  
-Yo si... -habló Nessie- no sé cómo no hace nada, se comporta como un idiota, pero creo que quiere darle celos a Bella -rápidamente se me subió la sangre a la cabeza celos ¿a mí?- pensó que ella estaría con nosotras... pero al parecer le falló.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-  
-Tengo mis razones- completó Nessie

-Yo no sé chicas- dijo Alice- pero todo esto me ha salido al revés, se suponía que Ed y Bella estarían juntos y se enamorarían, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, le conseguí a Edward un enorme regañada...-

Se oía realmente afligida por lo que rápidamente subí a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, de ahí podía ver la calle entera, sabría si Edward llegaba con bien, él ¿borracho? No me lo imaginaba...  
Como a la media hora pude ver que el Jeep de Emmett se estacionaba, las chicas salían y el grandulón bajaba de su auto con Edward tambaleándose de borracho, las chicas lo ayudaron y después de unos minutos escuché pasos en el pasillo, abrí la puerta para ver y las chicas y Emmet se llevaban a  
Edward hasta el final del pasillo.

Menos mal había llegado con bien.

-Mamá lo matará... si estúpido idiota, todo por quererla hacer de Cupido...- 

No se oyó nada mas, solo que cada quien se iba a su habitación, me recosté en mi cama hasta que escuché otros pasos torpes que de la nada se detenían enfrente de mi habitación, después alguien que caía, salí rápidamente y me encontré a Edward semiinconsciente boca abajo con los brazos extendidos... susurraba cosas que no entendía.  
Rápidamente traté de levantarlo, pero no podía, reconsideré hablarle a alguien más.

-Edward -le susurré- levántate, vete a tu habitación...-

Este me miró con los ojos somnolientos... hasta ahí se veía adorable, me sonreía.

-Bella... perdóname...-  
-Vamos después me dirás... levántate...-

Este obedeció, me pase su brazo por mi hombro y me lo lleve como pude a su habitación antes de que lo descubrieran...

**Pff este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, lo cierto es que adoro a ese playboy de pacotilla, varias me reclamaron porque en verdad querían que hubiera beso, pero calma que ahí no termina el otro capítulo está mucho mejor…**

**Espérenlo.**

**Lectores ya saben qué hacer, algo mas… recomienden lo cierto es que me alejé largo tiempo, que muchos me daban por desaparecida oficial…**

**Pero aquí mi face, ahí pueden localizarme.**

**..xD**

**Sin más me despido, espero disfruten del capítulo al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


	9. Celos

**Hola chavos les doy la bienvenida a esto que viene siendo muchos de mis proyectos llevados ante ustedes… Aclarando que todos los personajes que presenciaras son de Meyer… pero el drama totalmente mío, solo me divierto sin recibir nada a cambio salvo que sus comentarios. Soy Elizabeth y cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablar… Sin más me despido, espero y les guste.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.**

**The only exception**

**By: Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 9; Celos**

-Quédate...-  
fue lo único que me dijo Edward todo somnoliento... la verdad me iba a ir, pero mis pies no se movieron, al contrario cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba acostada a un lado de Edward.  
Maldita sea, que era lo que me ocurría, con Jake jamás se me había ocurrido hacer algo así, con Edward descubro una serie de sentimientos placenteros los cuales Jake no provoca en mi...  
¿Que ocurría? A Jake lo conocía desde hacia toda mi vida y Edward me venía a cambiar en tan solo unas semanas...

Pero era inevitable no caer en la tentación cuando me la ponían tan difícil, este me sonrió tan arrebatadoramente que hasta el aire se me fue... me tomó dulcemente de la mano, y yo solo me acerqué mas a él...  
Por mi mente empezaron a pasar demasiadas cosas, pero... no... El estaba ebrio... no sería justo.  
Genial ¿acaso estaba pensando en hacer cosas malas, aprovechándome de un Edward todo ebrio?  
Solo nos mirábamos con la misma intensidad, sus hermosas orbes doradas brillaban con excitación y curiosidad... era terriblemente apuesto, tenía los ojos de Esme...  
Sin duda muy diferente a Alice o Emmett...

-Bella... -dijo ya más claro, oh, oh, creo que las copas ya se le bajaron, pero a estas alturas ya no sabía si era bueno o malo, había excedido mis limites- es obvio que no eres una mas...-

Dijo cuidadosamente articulando todas y cada una de sus palabras, la verdad me había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo esperaba que el antiguo Edward regresara, el patán al que hacia un rato había lastimado.

-Bueno y yo solo lamento haberte lastimado...- dije, este rio ahora divertido haciendo un puchero, recordando el pisito que le había metido, también me reí con el pero después callé de golpe levantándome- sabes Edward creo que mejor me voy, ya estas mejor...-

Me levanté y camine a tientas por la enorme habitación, ya que todo seguía oscuro, iba algo lento hasta que un par de manos en mi cintura me sobresaltaron, sentía su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el oído.

-¿porque te vas?-  
-Ed...Edward... y...Yo... No... Es... c...cor...correcto... n...o puedo...-  
Me desprendí de sus manos cálidas lentamente y camine de nuevo, no sé por qué demonios me gire ya que cuando lo hice Edward estaba demasiado cerca de mi... creo que las hormonas me empezaban a brotar ya que en verdad tenía ganas de tocarlo... besarlo... su toque gélido me hacia hiperventilar, y sus manos en mi cintura hacia que me fallaran las rodillas.  
Su rostro se acercó a escasos centímetros de los míos, genial me empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza.  
-No puedes... o no quieres...-

¡No podía! Claro que quería pero ¡MALDITA SEA POR QUE EDWARD CULLEN TENIA QUE SER ENDEMONIADAMENTE IRRESISTIBLE!

Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, QUITATE DE AHI! Me ordenó mi mente, pero no me moví ni un centímetro...

Sus labios tocaron gentilmente los míos... con ternura COMO EN UNA NOCHE HABIA CAMBIADO TODO mis manos se fueron lentamente a su cuello devolviéndole el beso con esa misma ternura, sus manos solo reforzaron el abrazo llevándome mas hacia el...

Lo que pasó después me desconcertó, habíamos acabado hincados ¡en su cama! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA"! ¡MIERDA!

Pero nada de mí se arrepentía.

-T...te... amo...- me dijo susurrándome, lo miré realmente exhorta, ¿seguía ebrio? Quizá pero todo mi ser quería creer que no... Fue cuando lo tome por la camisa y lo atraje hacia mi boca, creo que se me había hecho una adicción.  
Este feliz me devolvió el beso... Pero parecía competencia, ya que lo besé con ferocidad, este sonrió y me lo devolvió con más fuerza... El beso se estaba poniendo intenso... pero sabíamos ambos que no pasaría de ahí...  
Después de un largo tiempo ambos tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, este sonrió y se recostó en su cama, tendiéndome su mano.

Me acosté en su pecho sin dejarlo de ver y después de una larga platica, perdí conciencia transportándome a la tierra de los sueños, después de todo dormiría como bebe, una porque estaba realmente cansada y otra porque estaba ante los brazos de un Adonis...

A la mañana siguiente realmente me desperté desconcertada, es decir parecía que anoche yo era la  
ebria sin control.  
Creí haber tenido un magnifico y extraño sueño...  
Pero  
- ¡MIERDA! -SUSURRE

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba ante unos brazos rodeándome la cintura y un Edward muy sonriente,  
nuestros rostros estaban a 10 centímetros, también había despertado...  
En menos de lo pensado este se acercó a mi postran dome un tierno beso ligero en los labios.

-Buenos días mi Bella...-

Dios "mi bella" me hacia estremecer de ¿felicidad? este se levantó rápido a recoger su celular que  
estaba tirado quien sabe dónde y sonaba como loco.  
Mi boca se abrió y mis ojos realmente relucieron, ¿a qué hora se había cambiado? ¿Acaso solo me  
había quedado dormida yo?  
Ya que Edward vestía unos pantalones de pijama azules... y ¡no tenia camisa! Su espalda se veía  
¡espectacular!

¡Bella cálmate!  
Este levantó el celular viendo lo que parecía ser un mensaje, sonrió traviesamente...  
Regreso a la cama, y por alguna razón me acurruque a su regazo, este solo me rodeo mas y me atrajo  
mas hacia él.

-Bien Alice, estamos decentes y bien, puedes entrar...-

Decía Edward divertido, al instante la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, lo miré realmente aterrada.

-Me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que si estábamos descantes... -sonrió, que habrá pensado Alice que  
pasó- pero calma solo es Alice...-  
-¡Exacto!- 

La puerta se abrió de pronto azotando en la pared y haciendo un ruido exagerado, y ahí estaba con  
esa sonrisa tan diabólica que hacia salir a la Alice mas tenebrosa.

-¡Los dos! ¡Digan Queso!-

Antes de decir algo un flash opacó mi vista, Alice tenía una cámara fotográfica, al instante Edward  
y yo nos sentamos, aunque sin dejarnos de tomar de la mano.  
Esta se nos acercó dando de saltitos alrededor de la cama, nos miraba sonriente

-¿Y bien?-dijo  
-Y bien que Alice...- dije

-Vamos Bells no seas así, creo que no dormir te pone de mal humor ¿no es así?-

Estúpida Alice pensé ella creía que yo y Edward...

-Aunque era para q estuvieras contenta...- era rose que ahora entraba con su pijama seguida de  
Nessie.

Al instante los colores se me subieron a la cabeza

-Bueno creo que a fin de cuentas nuestro plan funcionó... ¡la plática en la cocina! Les dije, nos  
había oído...- decía Nessie

Trió de traidoras...  
Era un total desbarajuste, ya que estas empezaron a hablar un montón de peritas algo como "El oso me  
debe dinero" "Deja que se enteren todas las chicas Edward ya no es disponible" "Bells ya te hacía  
falta un novio"

En realidad no sabía que contestar ya, por una parte me sentía realmente genial a un lado con Edward  
pero de repente se me vino a la mente Jake.  
Fue cuando escuche mi móvil sonar desde mi habitación, me paré realmente apurada, los 4 a mi  
espalda me miraban escépticos y después unos murmullos. No les preste atención y corrí a mi habitación  
cerrando la puerta detrás, vi el móvil y era el único nombre que no quería ver  
se trataba de Jake...

Me armé de valor y contesté.

-Hola Jake...- dije fingiendo alegría  
-Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?-  
-Claro que te extrañé... ¿cómo has estado?-

En eso se abrió la puerta de golpe, la duende venia a toda prisa dando de gritos.

-¡Bella! ¡Que grosera! ¡Nos dejaste ahí solos! ¿Quien ese Jake? A quien extrañas ¡¿a él? Para eso tienes a mi hermano...-

Al instante me tensé, solo pude escuchar que Jake del otro lado carraspeaba, me dijo algo que no escuche ya que me distraje al ver que Edward estaba viendo todo. Demonios no sabía qué hacer, antes de poder hablar, Alice me arrebató el celular saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome sola con Edward.

Este me miraba extraño, como si le doliera algo.

-¿Quien es Jake? -me habló fríamente- si que fui ¡estúpido! ¡Al creer que eras diferente! ¡Acaso te diviertes! ¿Lo amas? ¿Juegas conmigo... o simplemente te di lastima ayer?-

-¡A ver qué! -Dije desesperada- ¡me perdí de algo! ¡Porque te enojas! El es mi amigo...-

-¡ ¿Amigo? - dijo furioso en tono alto- vamos no seas ridícula ¡me crees estúpido! ¡Acaso ese es tu novio! Del que Jessica hablaba con las ¡demás! ¡Eres como ellas!-

-¡A no! Ni se te ocurra compararme con ellas, somos de mundos distintos ya que a diferencia de ellas, yo si uso mi cerebro, muy diferente a las que te gustan ¡Edward! -este me fulminó con la mirada- además ¡que protestas! No somos nada y que acaso yo me pongo a reclamarte como loca neurótica, por todas las chicas que te coquetean, ¡van tras de ti! Como esa Tanya! Por dios Edward el ridículo eres tú si crees que te soportaré con esa actitud, creo que fui yo la que me equivoqué, ¡no cambiaras! Y sabes que me voy...-

Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, cuando salí de la habitación Alice se encontraba en el pasillo hablando ¿con mi teléfono? ¡Mierda! Aun seguía hablando con Jake

-¡Su novio! -Dijo- patético ¡Jake! Por muy idiota que sea mi hermano no le llegas ni a ¡los talones!... ¡IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO! -por dios Alice estaba enojada-... a mi madre no la menciones, estúpido PERRO SARNOZO!-

Al instante le quite el móvil y me lo puse en la oreja.

-¡BRUJA! PASAME A ¡bella!-  
-¡Jake! -lo regañé- sabes que... te hablo luego...- y le colgué

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa esperando no matarme, pero bajé ilesa, escuchaba pasos detrás de mi, y justo antes de que abriera la puerta, un par de manos en mi cintura me detuvieron.

-No Bella espera... lo siento... nada es cierto...- me hablaba Edward ¿arrepentido?  
-Valla sí que eres enfermizamente bipolar ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! ¡Ahora sé que no cambiaras!-

Salí a toda prisa hacia mi casa, esperando encontrar consejos de mi madre, para este embrollo. Pero para mi mala suerte la vida me estropeaba todo, me había encontrado un mensaje en la contestadora. de Renné

-Hija lo siento, pero tuvimos que marchar de emergencia a Forks, no te preocupes no es nada grave, te hubiéramos avisado antes pero no hubo tiempo, estaremos fuera el fin de semana a lo mucho, los padres de Alice aprueban que te quedes con ellos a petición de dicha personita... llámanos por cualquier cosa, te hablo en la noche, te mandamos un beso...-

Subí a darme una ducha, encendiendo la música de mi cuarto a todo lo que da, ya que a los minutos de llegar a mi casa, la puerta empezó a sonar, sabia de quien se trataba por lo que no hice caso, también el teléfono sonaba por lo que los ignoré.  
Terminando me cercioré de que nadie estuviera afuera, después de todo ya había pasado como 2 horas, pero me sorprendió, era todo lo contrario.  
Ahí estaba sentada Alice en el porche de mi casa, pude ver que Nessie se le unía junto con Rose, con una llave, ¡DIABLOS! Había dejado mis cosas en casa de los Cullen, por lo que a toda prisa corrí a la cochera, después de todo ellas no me descubrirían.

Tome el repuesto de las llave de mi auto, abrí la puerta a toda prisa y arranque como alma que lleva el diablo, para cuando estas se enteraron, apenas iban llegando a mi habitación, me hacían señas pero las ignoré, miré nuevamente la casa, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que aun lado de la puerta se encontraba Edward, mirándome con suma intensidad, me enterneció de alguna manera, pero antes de cayera en su hechizo arranque el auto...

**Siento por lo extenso del capítulo, lo cierto es que son dos unidos, por que el primero era demasiado pequeño…**

**En fin… Muchas se me sacaron de onda por la manera en que las cosas cambian drásticamente, desde que inicia este capítulo hasta su final, pero vamos ¿Apoco no adoran a él Edward bipolar? YO lo amo…**

**Gracias por las que me leen y comentan… **

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


End file.
